winx club season 6
by umi ryuzzaki1
Summary: what if season six was rewritten differently this is my version of season six thank you paring griffin/faragonda /sky/ disparo bloom/ stella musa/tecna layal/ roxy /selina /mirta lucy/flora
1. Chapter 1

Winx club season 6: bloomix power

Episode 1 sirenix inspiration faragonda's meeting with the winx the legendarium the flying school

It was perfect morning in sparks bloom and her girlfriend Stella her mom and her dad were breakfast when a big thud hit the dining room door Stella said smoocks could you check that out bloom said yeah Stella I will she got up and went to the door and said Daphne! Are you ok her sister said yeah bloom just forgot I wasn't a ghost anymore Stella rushed over she said are you ok she said yes Stella I am fine thank you they got her to the table she then ran out to the balcony bloom said whats wrong uh Daphne said I am afraid I lost my power meanwhile with the trix and icy said sisters we will get our revenge for our beloveds stormy you Sam Darcy you Valtor and me tritannus they said how icy said the beast of the depths of course I summon you great beast of the depths on go attack the winx accept for Samuel

He went and attack stormy went to get Sam icy her love and Darcy hers then the beast of the depths happened and winx fought Daphne transformed into her sirenix form and defeat the monster later that night faragonda said I see so Sam went with stormy tritannus is free so is Valtor winx said yes Stella said what do we do she come to alfea with Daphne tomorrow we'll talk more then

Faragonda's pov

I sat at my desk I just got done talking to the winx and my two daughters came janie and griffa janie had my color skin and hot pink hair griffa had her mother's beautiful green skin and dark purple hair in her mother's hair do and the light purple highlights up janie said momma is papa ok griffa said yeah papa I mommy ok I said girls she will be fine ok now off to bed ok we have a long day tomorrow they said yes ma'am they left I went my bedroom and called griffin she didn't answer she was probably real tried so I got into my night gown and went to bed I thought griffin I am so worried about I hope you'll be ok tomorrow.

Griffin's pov

I was getting ready for bed when I missed a call from faragonda I was too tried to call back so I thought out loud I hope she don't mind I know she really worried I'll talk to her tomorrow I went next morning I got up and start the entrance exams and Selina read from book I told her to stop because of what she summon creatures out of it and trapped the pixies then the trix arrived along with their lovers I said get out my school! Now! Icy said well not today stormy said it's time for us to rule this school they attacked me and then I got turned into crow I thought I am injured I must retreat I said caw caw caw and flew I fell out of the sky until the winx caught I tried tell to flora who I was but I forgot I was a bird she said its alright we have you roxy had me then and got me to speak English again I said griffin ambush trix returned with lover they stole cloud tower janie said oh no what do we do momma could be anywhere by now I thought if I am to speak that mean singing too I sang earth moves the air and winds feed the fire magic is here if you dare to believe sail out to sea on ocean of mysteries and bring your heart to the one that you meet janie said mom did that bird just griffa said momma! She cried and janie cried too faragonda said this bird is griffin call the winx we find out that flora's little sisters college is took over and bloom gives piece of herdragon end of episode 1 I own nothing except my ocs thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Winx club season 6

Episode 2 griffin weakening faragonda worried the flying school bloomix power Faragonda pov I was sitting in my office griffin was on my desk asleep I have been so worried about her and since me and our kids found out the crow was her so there she was sitting there asleep when I said griffin wake up sweetie we need to talk my lovely wife woke up she said caw caw caw I knew what she said I said how you feeling love she said caw caw sadly I said I am going to do a spell but it will take the girls so I called the girls in they ran in janie said ready momma griffa said ready papa we said this crow is not crow we can't changer her back but we can change her voice give this woman her voice back we cast the light glowed a bright white it dimmed somewhat then janie said did it work griffa said I don't know momma did it work griffin said yes it did finally I can speak her tone was weak it was like she was weakening wait I said girls leave on ok we'll be fine janie said ok momma love you papa griffa said bye love you I said we love you too now go on they left griffin said I am weakening and you asked the kids to so we could talk I said yes I did now what going on with you you've been for the last few hours you been sighing she said I know I have been upset ok I am a bird fara a bird I can't take it she cried I knew then I had to been there for her I picked her up and said listen griff I am here for you my love ok meanwhile with the winx Flora's pov I was with my sister melee she said flora look we went up there we fought long and hard but then me Stella musa tecna and Layla lost our powers then bloom gave us a part of her dragon fire as janie did it to griffa and their siblings and Sam got a new power he didn't expect Griffin's pov I was sick and tired of being a bird I said fara I am sick and tired of being a bird faragonda said griff techally you're a crow while that is a bird I understand love I said the trix had to turn me into a crow faragonda loved on me when she hit my wound I said ouch she said are! you! Ok! I said yes I am fine she looked under my wing and said uh why are you bleeding I said uh they kind hit me with their powers when I was in human form and bird form and injured myself she said what you what griffin you should have told me I said well dear I would've if I wasn't speak crownese so you try that she said good point but you should have told me though I said don't worry I have been taking care of it don't worry when winx came back from saving the college janie and griffa and winx except for bloom tecna and musa Zelda elitrina Zara and Cody and contrina end of episode 2 author's note hey people I don't own anything except the ocs and a shout to a good friend of mine funahomisaki so hey girl and please review thank you 


End file.
